


Meu segundo encontro

by Choientist



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Kim Wonpil é um rapaz de 24 anos doido para viver uma história de amor inesquecível como nos filmes, mas sua experiência no assunto é precária. Decidido a encontrar alguém legal, cadastrou-se em um site de relacionamentos e conseguiu marcar quatro encontros com diferentes rapazes.Esperançoso, ele torce para que aconteça alguma química-conexão-magia com algum deles para marcar um segundo encontro, que iniciaria assim um relacionamento incrível.





	1. Wonpil and Sungjin

Ainda estávamos no meio do mês de janeiro, a neve fina caia sobre as cabeças protegidas com gorros, deixando-os branquinhos. Assoprei o café com cuidado, dando uma olhada no relógio em meu pulso; suspirei mais forte, derramando um pouco do líquido quente na mesa. Era o primeiro encontro com o rapaz e ele já estava atrasado. Eu não entendia muito de encontros amorosos, mas sabia que atrasos causavam um mal-estar bem chato porque era o que estava sentindo. Eu não havia passado a noite em claro para o ser humano atrasar daquele jeito, me deixando mais ansioso.

Inferno... Minhas pernas voltaram a balançar e eu não sabia como fazer aquilo parar. Sorvi um grande gole de café, sentindo-o queimar minha língua. Fiz uma careta e escondi as mãos no casaco de neve que usava, tentando não fazê-las tremerem também. “Eu sou ridículo, devia ir embora antes de passar mais vergonha” repetia mentalmente, incansavelmente e inutilmente.

— Kim Wonpil? — uma voz doce chamou por meu nome e parei de encarar a janela, virando o rosto até o dono da bela voz. O moreno à minha frente vestia uma calça preta justa e rasgada nos joelhos, uma camiseta azul listrada por cima de uma blusa branca e botas enormes nos pés; sua roupa estava repleta de neve e sua boca tremia levemente. Ele sorriu por breves segundos, depois sua feição tornou-se aflita e culpada. — Meu Deus, me perdoa pelo atraso. Me perdoa mesmo!

— Não tem problema, acontece. — tentei sorrir amigável para não ser pego na mentira. Há poucos minutos eu estava querendo matar o indivíduo. Estiquei a mão em sua direção e fiz uma breve reverência, sendo imitado por ele em seguida. — É um prazer te conhecer Park Sungjin.

O rapaz correu até o balcão da cafeteria, fez o pedido e voltou apressado para a mesa. Sorri mais uma vez, desconfortável com a situação. No momento em que estava na minha frente eu não sabia o que fazer. Esperara tanto por aquilo que não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava enlouquecendo aos poucos. Busquei algum assunto enquanto ele se arrumava na cadeira e passei a observá-lo com mais cuidado.

— Você está bem? — perguntei de repente, o assustando. Apontei para um rasgo médio na manga de sua camiseta e os cortes pequenos em suas mãos. Ele observou-as por um tempo, depois as escondeu embaixo da mesa, sem graça.

— Alguns cães começaram a brigar e eu precisei separá-los. Normal...

— Oh! Você trabalha no canil, não é? — fiz-me de desentendido. Era óbvio que eu já sabia de tudo da vida dele e havia decorado tudo para eventuais consultas, mesmo assim me sentia um imbecil tentando puxar conversa já sabendo sobre tudo. Em seu perfil no site de relacionamento haviam várias fotos suas com animais e ele mesmo já havia dito aquilo quando conversamos brevemente alguns dias atrás.

— Sim. — seu rosto pareceu se iluminar e aproximou-se mais de mim, começando um monólogo que eu não estava esperando: — Eu sou o responsável por todos os funcionários e cachorros. Os gatos e pássaros são de outro setor. Mas o meu sempre foi o mais organizado e bem sucedido. No final do ano conseguimos doar todos os cães para lares responsáveis, mas logo no começo do ano tivemos que salvar vários que foram largados após as festas. Muitos têm donos, mas nunca conseguimos entrar em contato. Pode ser que tenham feito isso de propósito. É uma pena porque são ótimos cães, um mais lindo e fofo que o outro. Às vezes durmo no canil com eles para que não se sintam tão sozinhos. Ajudá-los me faz muito bem!

— Uau, deve ser uma vida bem agitada. — foi o único comentário que fui capaz de fazer, ainda meio sem fala. Eu realmente não estava esperando pelo falatório. Dei um longo gole no café e arrumei meu casaco no corpo; não estava me sentindo bem.

— Você gosta de animais?

— Sim, gosto.

— Tem algum? — seus olhos atentos me fitavam ansiosos pela resposta. Entortei a cabeça, não conseguindo acompanhar seu raciocínio.

— Tenho um peixe.

Sungjin não conteve o muxoxo que escapou por seus lábios, decepcionado. Poxa, meu peixe é lindo e é um bicho de estimação bem legal; pelo menos não preciso ficar juntando cocô dele pela casa e nem passear embaixo de um sol cruel todo domingo. Preconceito besta com o meu peixinho...

Enquanto eu reclamava em pensamentos, o rapaz mexia em seu celular freneticamente. Em poucos segundos já estava me mostrando várias fotos de diferentes cachorros. Eram lindos, eu não podia negar.

— Não quer adotar um deles? — indagou do nada. Eu juro que dei um pulo na cadeira, causando uma risada sem graça nele, acompanhei-o no riso tão sem graça quanto. — Desculpe, eu quero que eles sejam felizes e você parece ser bem cuidadoso.

— Eu não posso ter nenhum bicho de estimação, infelizmente. Quase não fico em casa, não conseguiria cuidar muito bem dele. — expliquei-me, contorcendo os lábios. — Você já trabalhou com alguma outra coisa antes?

— Eu trabalhei no escritório de contabilidade do meu pai por pouco tempo. Nada contra, mas acho uma vida meio tediosa para mim. Terno, gravata e maleta todo dia. — assenti imediatamente, me solidarizando com a situação. Ficar preso em um cubículo devia ser horrível mesmo; quando eu não tinha modelos para entrevistar ou alguma sessão para ajudar e precisava ficar parado na minha sala, sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável, me sentia enlouquecer. — Você mora sozinho, então?

— Sim, sim. A única pessoa que frequenta meu apartamento é a faxineira duas vezes por semana. E você?

— Divido uma casa com alguns bichos. — começou animado, contudo sua expressão mudou para uma de desânimo. — Às vezes sinto falta de compartilhar momentos com seres humanos. Eu amo os meus animais demais, mas seria legal ter uma resposta deles de vez em quando. Sinto falta da presença humana.

— Oh... — foi o único som que escapou da minha boca, incapaz de processar qualquer outra resposta. Eu realmente não estava esperando que a conversa tomasse um rumo tão... Deprimente e melancólico. Ele sorriu e assentiu compreendendo minha falta de tato com a situação. Suspirou breve e deu uma última olhada no celular, no entanto seus olhos arregalaram suavemente e me encarou parecendo desesperado.

— Meu Deus, eu preciso voltar para o canil! Já estou atrasado. — acompanhei-o até saída da cafeteria, encolhendo-me com o frio do lado de fora. Sungjin me deu um abraço breve e estendeu um papel de guardanapo com alguns números. — Me desculpa mesmo, Wonpil. Eu prometo que da próxima vez nós conversaremos melhor.

Park Sungjin parecia o Coelho Branco da Alice no País das Maravilhas e resolvi salvá-lo nos meus contatos com tal apelido.


	2. Wonpil and Dowoon

Dois meses depois do encontro estranho com Park Sungjin, ali estava eu mais uma vez, na mesma cafeteria. A neve já não caía mais do lado de fora e o sol aparecia por entre as nuvens de forma tímida; estava um clima agradável para um encontro. O site de encontros havia me recomendado apenas mais três pessoas que poderiam ser “compatíveis” com meus gostos até aquele momento e eu começava a achar que tinha algum problema comigo.

De qualquer forma stalkeei aqueles três outros rapazes com afinco e havia decidido ir com muita calma, então optei por conversar com o mais novo deles primeiro, deixando os mais velhos por último.

O relógio virou quatro horas da tarde e um jovem passou pela porta, acompanhado de um grupo composto por cinco pessoas. Ele já havia avisado que não viria sozinho, mas garantiu que os amigos não atrapalhariam o encontro em nada; eu só havia concordado na hora, mesmo que no fundo estivesse duvidando daquilo. O jovem veio em minha direção com um enorme sorriso e quanto mais se aproximava mais eu pensava no quão novo ele parecia ser; nas fotos ele não parecia ser tão novo quanto a realidade me mostrava. Levantei-me e fiz uma breve reverência.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo Yoon Dowoon. — estendi a mão e indiquei a cadeira vazia na minha frente, logo sendo ocupada por ele. Dowoon tinha um estilo mais alternativo e divertido; contrastando com o meu moletom cinza, ele vestia um conjunto de jeans claro e uma camisa florida vermelha por baixo. No pescoço havia uma gargantilha preta e vários anéis espalhados por seus dedos. — Desculpa ser repetitivo, mas você tem quantos anos mesmo?

— 23 anos. Terminei a faculdade ano passado. — sua voz era de um tom agradável e baixo. O sorriso enorme não desaparecia de seu rosto, me deixando levemente sem graça. Ele parecia ser cada vez mais novo...

— Ah, é mesmo. Você trabalha em uma loja de instrumentos, não é? — novamente: eu já sabia a resposta, contudo precisava de assunto.

— Sim. E tenho uma banda. — seu rosto adquiriu um tom levemente rosado ao apontar para os amigos que o acompanhavam, todos sentados no balcão gritando e falando alto. — E-Eles parecem animais, desculpe por is-isso.

— Sem problemas. — sacudi as mãos no ar, sorrindo com sua gagueira repentina. Por um momento lembrei-me de Park Sungjin e sua fixação por animais. Será que ele estaria feliz no meu lugar? — Sua banda toca que tipo de música?

— De tudo um pouco. — respondeu simples. — Você toca algum instrumento?

— Bom, eu costumava tocar teclado quando mais novo, mas comecei a trabalhar e acabei parando com as aulas. E você?

— E-Eu sou baterista.

— Que legal. Fez qual curso na faculdade?

— Estudei mú-música mesmo. — pigarreou por um instante, juntando os braços na frente do corpo e os entrelaçando. — Você gostou da faculdade de administração?

— Foi divertido e aprendi muitas coisas que eu não fazia ideia que existiam, mas fazer curso de fotografia foi muito melhor. Não me vejo trabalhando com outra coisa.

Dowoon assentiu com aquele mesmo sorriso petrificado no rosto. Será que suas bochechas não doíam? Pelo menos ele tinha dentes lindos...

Ouvimos um grito preocupante na rua e viramos o rosto no mesmo instante, procurando por algum acidente ou um furto, porém ouvimos risadas e alguns dos amigos do rapaz estavam correndo de um lado para o outro na calçada, dançando e se empurrando. Contive um revirar de olhos com a infantilidade que presenciava; eu não teria paciência de ter amigos assim, sinceramente.

Voltei a olhar para Dowoon e sua expressão parecia meio aflita, as sobrancelhas estavam quase juntas e seus lábios haviam desaparecido em uma linha finíssima. Fiz menção de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, contudo ele me cortou, meio ansioso:

— Você está procurando por a-amigos? Ou quer um re-re... — respirou fundo por um momento, engolindo em seco. As palavras pareciam tropeçar em sua garganta e correr sem rumo para fora de sua boca. — Relacionamento?

A pergunta realmente me pegou de surpresa no momento. Eu havia me cadastrado em um site de relacionamentos para, de fato, encontrar alguém interessante e assim começar um namoro ou coisa do tipo. No entanto eu sabia que os encontros poderiam fracassar e eu poderia ter apenas novos amigos ou poderia continuar sozinho também. Entretanto, quando o próprio site me sugeriu Dowoon e Sungjin como minhas “almas gêmeas”, eu havia deixado bem claro que buscava por algo mais profundo do que só uma conversa de alguns minutos. Inclusive eu havia sido bem claro na minha descrição que queria conhecer novas pessoas, mas também buscava alguém que me interessasse ao ponto de conseguirmos marcar um segundo encontro.

— Para ser sincero eu quero um relacionamento, mas todo casal precisa ser amigo primeiro. As bases de um relacionamento são amizade, amor e companheirismo, acredito eu. E você busca o quê? — eu sabia que era uma resposta tosca, contudo Dowoon também parecia envergonhado com a pergunta tosca que havia feito, portanto não me importei muito com toda a tosquice que nos rodeava. Éramos toscos mesmo.

— Eu sinto falta de gostar de alguém de verdade, a-acho que quero um relacionamento...

— Não quero que pense que sou algum tipo de aproveitador. Eu realmente estou procurando alguém legal para... Passar um tempo legal.

— Eu entendo! Não quero que pe-pense que estou te pressionando, viu? Só quero te conhecer melhor.

Eu abanei as mãos tentando acalmá-lo e dizer que o entendia. Quando caímos no silêncio, desesperei-me tentando buscar algum assunto enquanto o rapaz na minha frente encarava seus sapatos ainda com o sorriso petrificado no rosto e as bochechas coradas. Ah meu Deus, que tipo de encontro é esse?

— Você est...

— Dowoon, nós precisamos ir. O chefe disse que ‘tá movimentado por lá. — fui interrompido por um rapaz baixinho e de cabelos azuis que disse as palavras que me salvaram por um momento. Soltei o ar com força, não disfarçando meu alívio por não precisar matar meus neurônios pensando em possíveis assuntos. Acho que sua timidez estava passando para mim por osmose. 

— Posso...? — Dowoon apontou para o meu celular em cima da mesa e depois para o dele. Demorei um tempinho para entender o que ele queria dizer, mas estendi o aparelho de qualquer forma em sua direção. Ele digitou uma sequência de números bem rápido e depois me devolveu, corando mais uma vez e fazendo uma reverência longa. — O-Obrigado Wonpil. E parabéns pelo seu aniversário, mais uma vez, espero que tenha muito sucesso no trabalho e na vida. A-Até a próxima.

Yoon Dowoon me lembrava do anão Dengoso da Branca de Neve e foi assim que salvei seu número nos contatos.


	3. Wonpil and Jae

Ao contrário das outras vezes, eu não estava nervoso, apenas curioso. Os dois primeiros encontros não haviam sido muito espetaculares e de um a dez poderia classificá-los com um seis e meio. Haviam durado, em média, vinte minutos. Não podia reclamar muito, afinal eram dois rapazes lindos e bem “diferentes”. Eu ainda mantinha contato com Sungjin e Dowoon, mesmo que o primeiro sempre demorasse a responder por que estava ocupado com os cães e o segundo puxasse pouco assunto por achar que estava sempre atrapalhando. A situação estava ligeiramente crítica e eu tentava não desanimar.

Esse terceiro encontro, no entanto, me enchia de esperança. Park Jaehyung parecia lindo pelas fotos e sabia conversar bem. Pelo menos pelo chat do site de relacionamentos ele sabia. Como estava fazendo um calor infernal na Coreia havíamos combinado de nos encontrarmos em uma sorveteria perto do meu prédio. Eu observava os carros na rua quando ele chegou trajando uma camiseta rosa, calça jeans e óculos de graus redondos. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos tingidos de loiros brevemente, arrumando-os, e então se aproximou com um sorriso polido nos lábios cheios.

— Kim Wonpil, estou encantado. É um prazer. — segurou minhas mãos de uma forma estranha e levou-as até os lábios. Eu me senti uma donzela por um momento. Tentando disfarçar o estranhamento, puxei-o para frente o forçando a sentar na cadeira e empurrei o cardápio de sorvetes para que olhasse. Seus olhos não desgrudaram de mim um milésimo de segundo sequer. — Já escolheu?

— Escolhi sim.

— Estou em dúvida: escolho o picolé ou a banana-split? — poderia ser uma pergunta extremamente normal se não fosse o sorriso sacana que moldava sua boca. Eu arregalei os olhos e me senti esquentar, começando pelo rosto e então o resto do corpo. UAU!

— Jaehyung...

— Não precisamos de tanta formalidade. Pode me chamar de Jae, será um apelidinho nosso. — piscou o olho direito para mim e escorregou sua mão até estar em cima da minha, dando uma apertada leve nela em seguida. Senti todo o meu rosto formar em seguida uma carranca incomodada e ele se afastou, chamando a garçonete.

Eu estava dividido entre espantado e atordoado; o loiro realmente era incrível quando conversávamos por mensagens, mas ao vivo ele agia como se tivéssemos muita intimidade e parecia ser do pior tipo de canalha possível. “Isso não vai prestar” era tudo o que eu pensava enquanto analisava sua figura alta, magra e elegante sentado como um príncipe em minha frente.

— Quer conversar sobre o quê? — indagou para mim após pedir os sorvetes. Sorri amarelo e balancei os ombros. — Vamos lá, quero saber mais sobre você e aposto que quer saber sobre mim também.

— Você... Trabalha em um restaurante, não é?

— Sim, no centro da cidade. A comida é ótima e nossas mesas são enormes, posso afirmar que dá até para deitar em cima delas tranquilamente. — sorriu de um jeito estranho para mim mais uma vez e desviei meu olhar para minhas próprias mãos levemente trêmulas em meu colo. Um era atrasado, o outro morria de vergonha e esse parecia um pornô ambulante. O que esse site tinha contra mim? — E você vive do quê?

— Eu trabalho em uma agência de modelos buscando novos talentos. Às vezes faço algumas fotografias também.

— Parece divertido. — comentou distraído, jogando uma piscadinha em minha direção. Qual é... — E você já pensou em modelar?

— O quê? Não, nunca quis.

— É uma pena, adoraria te ver em uma capa de revista. — um som encantador saiu de seus lábios e fiquei como bobo apreciando sua risada. Sua estranheza estava passando para mim, com certeza. Abri a minha boca para agradecer o elogio incomum quando ele parou de me hipnotizar com o seu riso, no entanto as próximas palavras dele me forçaram a continuar em silêncio: — Nu, de preferência.

A garçonete deixou os sorvetes na mesa e pude enfiar uma grande colher na boca para me acalmar e ao mesmo tempo não grudar na jugular daquele ser abusado. Quando caminhávamos para algum assunto legal, ele desviava. Seria meu destino ter sempre primeiros encontros ruins ou estranhos?

— Você parece incomodado. Peço desculpa, meu jeito sincero pode deixar algumas pessoas com medo. Vamos falar sobre algo mais leve: por que terminou seu último namoro?

OK! Eu jurei que um alarme barulhento soou em minha cabeça juntamente com algumas luzes vermelhas piscantes. Aquele assunto era proibido até entre meus amigos; eu odiava lembrar dos únicos dois amores que tive na vida. Um havia sido no comecinho da adolescência e dói sempre que falo sobre, afinal amor platônico já é traumático o suficiente quando acontece. O segundo havia sido com um garoto da faculdade que me traia com todos os meus colegas de classe. Desde então não havia saído com mais ninguém e mexer nessas feridas estava longe de ser confortável para um primeiro encontro “amigável e divertido”.

— Nossa, eu que peço desculpas... — sacudi a cabeça em negação e desesperei-me de vez. Fingi observar o relógio em meu pulso, sem nem enxergar as horas direito, e levantei-me. Metade do meu sorvete ainda estava no pote e joguei algumas notas na mesa para pagá-lo. — Preciso voltar para o escritório. Foi um prazer Jae.

O loiro me acompanhou até a porta e parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo, o que fez minha raiva aumentar ainda mais. Mesmo sendo incrivelmente bonito, eu posso afirmar que era incrivelmente babaca também.

— Quando posso te ver de novo Wonpil?

Eu esperava que não tão cedo. Sua curiosidade e seu jeito “atirado” me deixavam extremamente desconfortável. Sungjin e Dowoon podiam ter seus muitos defeitos, no entanto não haviam invadido meu espaço pessoal daquela maneira. Era meio que “dois pesos e duas medidas” ou algo como “tudo o que é bom dura pouco”; o loira havia se mostrado um ser muito simpático e engraçado pelas mensagens do site, entretanto sua figura real era perturbadora. Pelo menos para mim. Deve ter algum louco que goste, tenho certeza.

— Logo mais. Até! — acenei para sua figura esbelta quando já estava um pouco longe, entrei em meu carro com pressa e sai dali rápido; temia que o abusado viesse atrás de mim e se oferecesse para conhecer meu apartamento. Eu não queria aquilo, não era o que eu buscava. Diferente das outras vezes, eu descartei esse encontro no mesmo dia e salvei o número de Jaehyung apenas por ele ser bonito; provavelmente daria uma boa capa de revista e eu sempre gostei de ganhar dinheiro descobrindo novos talentos. Devo frisar que será uma capa sem nudez, por favor.

Park Jaehyung parecia muito com Flyyn Rider do filme Enrolados e foi assim que o salvei nos contatos.


	4. Wonpil and Young K (and Jun)

O clima voltava a esfriar e as folhas amareladas de outono faziam a rua ficar excepcionalmente mais bonita. Dois meses após o encontro com Park Jaehyung eu caminhava tranquilo para o meu quarto encontro com mais um “cara desconhecido” de um site de relacionamentos. Em minha cabeça eu já tinha a certeza de que aquele seria o último encontro que tentaria; já havia até encerrado minha conta no site, sentindo-me cansado de rodar, rodar e rodar em busca de algo que requer paciência (e atenção) para encontrar. E... Também... Bom, o site não havia me recomendado mais ninguém. Em um ano de busca, eu só poderia me dar bem com aquelas quatro pessoas dentre as outras milhares que estavam cadastradas e aquilo havia me preocupado. Era melhor tentar pelo método menos desesperado e deixar o amor se aproximar aos poucos. 

Park Sungjin me mandava pelo umas cinco mensagens todos os dias; eu já conhecia todos os seus cachorros e amava assistir os vídeos que ele me enviava brincando com eles, era encantador. Yoon Dowoon também conversava comigo todos os dias e eu tinha as músicas de sua banda baixadas em meu celular, escutando sempre que podia porque eram viciantes; ele parecia ter pedido um pouco a vergonha e falámos sobre bastantes coisas. Park Jaehyung havia frequentado o meu escritório algumas vezes para acertar tudo sobre a capa da revista e o começo da sua carreira de modelo; estávamos começando uma amizade estranha, mas divertida e ele não era tão incômodo como eu havia julgado. Na verdade, eu havia tido uma primeira impressão bem errada sobre os três e era provável que eles tivessem tido uma primeira impressão errada sobre mim também.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos mal percebi quando um moreno puxou a cadeira e sentou na minha frente. Sorri para ele de um modo meio automático e fiz uma breve reverência. Ele sorriu bonito para mim, porém eu não fazia ideia de quem era ele.

— O Young K logo estará aqui. Desculpe atrapalhar, mas como eu precisava conversar com ele também, combinamos de nos encontrar aqui. Será meio que um encontro triplo. — riu da própria piada e eu posso jurar que minha expressão era nula naquele momento. Não passava um pensamento compreensível por minha mente embaralhada, e eu tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Young K era o tal do Kang Younghyun, então? E quem era o ser na minha frente? Por que caramba ele seria um terceiro membro no meu encontro de dois? — Desculpe a falta de educação, eu sou o Junhyeok. Im Junhyeok.

Sorri em concordância como um robô, me sentindo ainda bem perdido com toda aquela confusão. Avistei meu verdadeiro “par” entrando pela porta da cafeteria, todo apressado e esbaforido. Sua camisa estava meio amassada e ele tropeçou em seus sapatos pretos algumas vezes até parar em nossa frente. O tal do Junhyeok correu para abraçar o rapaz e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, assustado.

— Wonpil, eu espero que não se importe. Meu assunto com ele será rápido e logo poderemos conversar a sós. — assegurou-me após se arrumar na cadeira e me estender a mão. De novo eu só consegui assentir e permanecer em silêncio. — Aliás, esse é meu amigo: Im Junhyeok.

— Ah sim, ele já havia se apresentado. — respondi impaciente, dando um sorriso forçado em seguida.

— Espero que não se incomode com a minha presença, mas precisávamos acertar um assunto muito importante e inadiável. — Jun deu um tapa nas costas do amigo que sorriu e buscou algo em seu bolso. Estendeu um pen drive azul na direção do outro que o segurou como se fosse o objeto mais precioso do mundo. — Está tudo aqui? Tudo mesmo?

— Sim, todas as músicas mixadas e finalizadas. Faça sua mágica com o MV... — eu não estava entendendo o assunto direito e só os olhava com cara de bocó. Younghyun me encarou e pude reparar melhor no quão bonito era. — Agora sim: como está, Wonpil?

— Estou bem, obrigado. Aliás, devo te chamar como...?

— Chame-o de Young K. — respondeu Junhyeok e eu suspirei alto. Ele realmente não ia embora?

— Então Young K, você trabalha com o quê? Eu sei que é com música, mas cada hora você diz que é responsável por um setor diferente.

— Desculpe, é que eu acabo cuidando de tudo já que sou um dos CEO’s. — o rosto se moldou completamente em um sorriso convencido, acompanhado de um olhar brilhante ganancioso e ele não me pareceu mais tão bonito assim. — Para ser exato eu cuido dos trainees e dos debuts. Você também faz algo do tipo, não?

— Eu descubro novos talentos e faço algumas fotografias para capas de revistas. Quase fazemos a mesma coisa.

— Isso é perfeito! — Junhyeok interrompeu comemorando, em seguida inclinou-se sobre a mesa para falar mais próximo de mim. Fixei meu olhar no dele, tentando não fugir dali, e realmente prestar atenção no assunto. — Young K está produzindo uma nova dupla e eu, como responsável pelo marketing da empresa, acho que você será muito útil nesse momento.

— Realmente, você parece ser ótimo com fotos. Eu dei uma pesquisada nas suas sessões e são incríveis, mesmo não sendo muitas. Eu preciso de alguém excelente no que faz para minhas novas garotas de sucesso. — o complemento de Young K parecia tão pronto e óbvio que comecei a duvidar daquele encontro; tudo parecia tão planejado e nada natural que ficou um pouco chato até para eles. — O que acha de trabalhar conosco?

Fiz uma careta de descrença, instintivamente cruzando os braços e quase derrubando minha xícara de café no processo. Estávamos em um encontro ou uma reunião de negócios?

Óbvio que era a segunda opção e eu, iludido para conseguir encontrar alguém legal, nem havia me tocado com as primeiras mensagens que havia trocado com Younghyun. Logo no começo ele iniciou a conversa perguntando sobre meus ângulos de fotos, programas de edição e o tipo de curso que eu havia feito. Eu me odiava naquele momento. Muito.

Com a minha falta de resposta, Junhyeok foi quem fez o primeiro movimento me estendendo um papel com três números diferentes. Guardei-o no bolso da calça, ainda muito revoltado com tudo aquilo.

— Por favor, entre em contato o quanto antes. Você parece ser um bom profissional e não quero dar essa chance para outra pessoa. — pediu Young K e meu maxilar quase desgrudou do meu rosto de tão aberta que minha boca ficou. Após aquilo, consegui me despedir dos dois e voltei para o meu apartamento, muito puto da vida.

Kang Younghyun parecia o Aladdin e Im Junhyeok seu fiel escudeiro: o macaco Abu. E, como sempre, foi assim que salvei seus números.


	5. Wonpil and...

— Então essa é a minha história e como vim parar aqui com você. — finalizo toda a minha trajetória do ano passado, relembrando com certa nostalgia o ano de 2017. Que loucura! — Eu realmente passei um ano inteiro tendo primeiros encontros com três, ou cinco, caras diferentes nas quatro estações do ano. Minha vida tem um padrão muito estranho.

— E por que me escolheu? — o moreno à minha frente não havia me interrompido em nenhum momento até agora. Escutou toda a minha história, provavelmente chata, sobre encontros fracassados e estranhos. Ele ouviu meus altos e baixos, todos os meus pensamentos e meus mais sinceros sentimentos sobre aqueles acontecimentos.

— Não fale assim, me sinto sujo. Ninguém é um produto na prateleira esperando para ser escolhido. — reclamo, virando mais uma dose de uísque para me esquentar. Janeiro sempre é o mês mais frio do ano e não poderia ser diferente hoje. Arrumo meu casaco no corpo antes de respondê-lo. — Eu não estava usando ninguém, só queria conhecer todo mundo de uma forma... Melhor.

— Ah claro, desculpe. — suas bochechas adquirem um tom carmim claro e ele abaixa a cabeça por um momento, engolindo em seco. Seu moletom preto de repente lhe parece incomodar já que puxa a gola para cima e para baixo algumas vezes. Solto uma risada divertida. — E-Eu mal consegui conversar com você naquele dia. Por que me chamou...? Para um segundo encontro, quero dizer. E-Eu não estou reclamando, ‘tá?

Suas palavras balbuciadas e envergonhadas me fazem rir mais um pouco. Ele é realmente adorável. Encaro os olhos inocentes de Dowoon, parando para pensar melhor na pergunta que havia me feito. Dentre três (talvez cinco) rapazes, por que ele?

Começando com o óbvio e visível, o analiso de cima a baixo. Primeiro seus cabelos desgrenhados, em seguida sua boca e depois o resto do corpo, coberto por um moletom grosso, calças jeans e botas de couro. Seus dedos cutucam os próprios anéis, demonstrando o quão impaciente ou ansioso está.

Tudo nele me atrai: sua boca tão bem desenhada e rosada, seu cabelo escuro e a franja comprida cobrindo a testa, seu nariz meio arrebitado e lindo, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes e adoravelmente pequenos quando sorri, seu rosto todo que parece ter sido esculpido por Deus em seu momento de maior inspiração... Pareço um babaca apaixonado, mas talvez seu jeito tímido e reservado tenha me atraído tanto ao ponto de me deixar com mais vontade de saber sobre ele. Qual tipo de filme gosta? Qual música ouve quando está feliz? E quando está triste? Qual sua comida favorita? Qual sua estação do ano preferida? Como são seus pais? Qual sua ideia de viagem de férias perfeita?

Claro que há muito mais do que isso. Eu realmente desejo conhecer não só os aspectos físicos e aparentes de Dowoon, quero conhecer cada medo, desejo, sonho, segredo, gosto e desgosto dele. Não quero me restringir apenas a saber que é um garoto envergonhado, engraçado e talentoso. Eu quero mais!

Muito mais do que as nossas conversas por mensagens podem oferecer.

Acho que é assim mesmo que funciona estar interessado em alguém de verdade... Dowoon tem alguma magia estranha que me faz desesperadamente querer saber mais sobre ele.

— Eu gosto de você Dowoon. — respondo simplesmente, buscando seu olhar. Quando ele encara minha íris, sinto meu corpo esquentar de um jeito agradável. — Gostei de você logo que nos encontramos, por mais que tenha sido um encontro estranho, e esse sentimento foi aumentando conforme conversamos mais. Você começou a se abrir mais para mim e se mostrou ser uma pessoa incrível. Faz nove meses que nos conhecemos e desde então as suas mensagens eram as únicas que eu mais queria receber, mesmo que não admitisse ou demonstrasse. E, se for para tentar algo sério, eu quero tentar com você.

Cri... Cri... Cri...

Fiquei esperando por alguma reação, contudo permanecemos em silêncio. O barzinho em que estamos é calmo e silencioso, o que não ajuda muito na situação. Ok, e agora? Eu devo fazer mais alguma coisa? Eu devo tocar seu braço? Eu devo tentar beijá-lo? Eu devo abraçá-lo? Eu devo fingir um desmaio?

— Obrigado por corresponder meus sentimentos. — quando aquela frase saiu tão firme e sincera de sua boca, senti que meus pulmões conseguiam puxar e soltar o ar de novo com tranquilidade. — E-Eu gosto de você também Wonpil, e quero fazer isso dar certo. Mesmo que você tenha me comparando ao Dengoso da Branca de Neve.

— E você sugere um apelido melhor?

— Preciso pensar melhor nisso. Temos tempo... — comenta divertido e aproxima-se mais de mim. Observo cada movimento seu com atenção, curioso com suas intenções. Suas mãos seguram as minhas com delicadeza e percebo o quão frio eu estou quando seu calor me envolve. Ele morde os lábios e me sinto hipnotizado com aquele simples gesto. — Posso te...?

A frase morre no meio do caminho, entretanto é óbvio que eu sei sobre o que ele está falando, por mais que não esteja esperando por aquilo que está por vir.

Dowoon olha em volta rapidamente e, quando se sente preparado, gruda seus lábios nos meus. Correspondo no mesmo instante, levando meus dedos até seus cabelos macios e os enroscando ali; sua mão direita solta meu casaco e gruda em minha nuca, fazendo um carinho sutil ali. Nossas línguas se esbarram por um instante, aprofundando o beijo por um curto momento, até nos afastarmos levemente corados e ofegantes pelo pequeno pico de adrenalina do momento.

Meu coração bombeia mais rápido e minha respiração entrecortada me dá a sensação de que acabei de terminar uma maratona de corrida.

Foi um beijo rápido e delicado, um selar de bocas pela primeira vez que me deixou surpreso. O gosto doce da sua batida de maracujá está preso em meus lábios e me causa arrepios pelo corpo todo. Passo a língua por meus lábios e sorrio em seguida, sendo acompanhado por Dowoon com um sorriso encantador. Seu corpo está mais próximo de mim do que antes, o que me deixa contente. Seguro suas mãos mais uma vez e entrelaço nossos dedos.

Posso ter agido como um solteirão desesperado em 2017, mas foi nesse ano que conheci Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun, Im Junhyeok e Park Jaehyung. Assim como conheci mais sobre mim mesmo. Tudo começou no inverno e terminou no inverno, como um ciclo.

— Sabe... Quando conversamos pela primeira vez você me lembrou o Peter Pan. Sua idade real não combina com a sua idade mental.

Ri alto com a comparação repentina. É, Yoon Dowoon é realmente incrível.

O melhor “segundo encontro” e a melhor chance de ser feliz que eu posso ter.


End file.
